1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thermal verification system, and more particular to a method and an apparatus for verifying the assembly of apparatus and related angle between flats by disposing an accelerometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern times, the thermal solutions are extremely important in computing systems because of the increase of power consumption and related heat generated by faster computing systems. If failure to properly handle the thermal problem, it could result in unstable system behavior or even destruction to critical components.
A heat sink, also called a thermal module, is the base of most thermal solutions no matter if the thermal solution is active or passive. Not only in the design phase must a heat sink be designed and tested with care, but also assembly on the production line must be well controlled to have the thermal solution work properly to avoid thermal problems. In the design phase, there are many tools for helping thermal engineers to design and verify performance of thermal modules. However, there is no efficient way to check if a thermal module is installed properly in the production line. If the thermal module is not installed properly, the expected performance of the thermal module will not be achieved, and all the effort in designing the thermal module is in vain.
Currently, most of the checking methods need to run some specific program on the equipment-under-test (EUT) for a certain period and then read the thermal sensor of the EUT. The system performs an examining program P1 for a predetermined period D1, and measures the temperature of the EUT or the temperature in the computer case. If the measured temperature T1 is lower than a predetermined temperature T2, then it is recognized that the performance of the heat sink meets specification; otherwise, the performance of the heat sink is inadequate and the assembly of the heat sink must be adjusted and the testing has to be executed again. The examining program P1 is purposely designed for the processor to increase its operating temperature. The predetermined examining period D1 is usually quite long, such as 30 minutes for example. Such a long examining period is a heavy burden to the quality control of products. If the heat sink does not pass the test and has to be installed again, then it will cost another 30 minutes to examine the adjusted assembly of the heat sink. Besides, this conventional testing method is not capable of excluding the effect of ambient temperature, and when utilizing the same heat sink in different systems, the examining program has to be re-designed for the specific system. These flaws decrease the efficiency and the accuracy of the quality control of heat sink installation.